


Принц джунглей

by DeeLatener



Category: Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Animals, Blood, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Rimming, Zooslash, animal sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О странной симпатии, совместной охоте, совершенных глупостях и пустой ревности</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц джунглей

**Author's Note:**

> Описание секса между животными, много пролитой крови животных в сценах охоты и драк, неподробное описание сцен жестокости над животными и одно неподробное описание трупа животного. Возрастной кинк (или сквик, кому как): Багира старше Шерхана, при этом снизу; topping from the bottom. История имеет опосредованную связь с книгой Редьярда Киплинга, в основном лишь именами героев и их образами (но не характерами). Багира здесь, как и у Киплинга, мужского пола, а не женского, как в замечательном советском мультике.

Горький рёв перепугал в джунглях всех птиц: попугаи пестрыми всполохами метнулись прочь с насиженных веток, серые вьюрки забились поглубже в аккуратные, свитые из травинок и паутины гнезда, птица-носорог затаилась в дупле янга, и даже коршун Чилль плавно взвился в небо, блистая оттуда бронзовым оперением и зорко высматривая опасность.  
Багира сбежал по ветвям пониже, продираясь сквозь разлапистые листья пальм. Он не боялся, его толкало вперед лишь любопытство. В раздавшемся всего раз рыке соперничали за превосходство боль и ярость, и Багире стало невыносимо интересно: кто и по какой причине так кричал.  
Поддев резной лист пальмы мордой и отодвинув его, он увидел тигра, вернее, «вчерашнего тигренка», совсем молодого самца, не менее, чем на год младше самого Багиры. Тот сидел на краю поляны, оставшейся после недавнего крушения лесного гиганта, чей ствол лежал поперек густых зарослей и превратился в остов для битвы за жизнь и господство деревьев помельче. Тигр-подросток то тихо похныкивал, то принимался лизать лапу, но натыкался на что-то явно болезненное и тут же отдергивал её.  
Багира спрыгнул на землю и не спеша подошел поближе.  
— Э-эй, крошка, что с твоей лапой?  
Тигр вскинул на него взгляд, зеленые глаза вмиг сердито сузились. Он оценивающе осмотрел незнакомца и громко фыркнул.  
— Не твоё дело, дохляк!  
Багира вскинул брови от такой грубости. Он был стройным. Поджарым. Но никак не дохляком.  
Поведя носом, он различил запах крови, и глаза его стали черны от растянувшихся зрачков.  
— Ты ранен? — спросил он. — Кто сделал это?  
Тигр хмуро глянул на незнакомца.  
— Смеяться не будешь?  
— Ну-у... — уклончиво повел глазами Багира. — Думаю, что нет.  
— Дикобраз Саги. Понимаешь, он такой неповоротливый. Ворчливый. И... белый. А я так голоден... Я попробовал оглушить его лапой, а он... Эй!  
Багира смеялся так, что даже начал кататься по траве и так и замер там, когда обессилел от смеха.   
— Ладно глупые волчата. Но ты! Представитель достойного семейства. Как ты сглупил.  
— Знаю! — рыкнул в ответ тигр. — Но я — будущий царь этих джунглей! Я обязан внушать подданным страх уже сейчас!  
«Ну, конечно. Это твой папочка внушил тебе такие глупости, — подумал Багира, ехидно посматривая на тигра. — Только кроме вас, тигров, о вашем правлении джунгли даже не догадываются. Вот сюрприз-то». Но вслух этого говорить не стал. Расстраивать не захотел.  
— Что-то не очень у тебя с этим ладится, — проникновенно сказал Багира и величественно подплыл к тигру. — Покажи лапу.  
Тигр сурово глянул на него.  
«Какие глаза! — подумал Багира. — Сердитые, но от того еще красивее. Как юная весенняя листва. Ах, ты мой цветочек».  
Тигр неохотно протянул лапу, одна из подушечек которой оказалась нанизана на длинную белую иглу.  
— Не шевелись, — приказал Багира и взялся за край иглы зубами.  
— Больно! — вскрикнул тигр, но в тот же миг иглу удалось вытащить. На розовой подушечке проступили ярко-алые капли крови. Багира лизнул их, причмокнул и, не выпуская из пасти палец тигра, вскинул нарочито невинный взгляд. Тигр таращился в ответ и сглотнул с таким трудом, что звук получился отчетливо слышным.  
Багира медленно, будто бы нехотя, отпустил раненный палец.  
— Скоро заживет, — хмыкнул он. — Прощай, дурачок. И больше не пытайся поужинать Саги.  
Тигр так и пялился на него, Багира устало закатил глаза.  
— Что с тобой, принц джунглей? Язык проглотил от голода?  
Тигр мотнул головой, приходя в сознание.  
— Как тебя зовут? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Багира, — пантера заинтересовался, что будет дальше, на что решится этот красавчик.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался и играл со мной, — тигр выпятил грудь.  
— Ммм... — Багира сузил глаза, изобразив задумчивый вид. — А как же зовут моего повелителя?  
— Шерхан моё имя, — гордо ответил тигр.  
Багира всё с тем же задумчивым выражением прошелся мимо, словно бы случайно поддев подбородок тигра пружинистым хвостом, щекотнул самым кончиком влажный розовый нос.  
— Что ж, принц джунглей. Я поиграю с тобой. Если поймаешь меня! — с этими словами пантера прыгнул на ветку баньяна, а с неё скользнул выше и растворился в тенях, оставив нового знакомого глухо рычать и хлестать хвостом по бокам от ярости.

***

В следующий раз они встретились на совете джунглей. Собравшиеся вокруг камня Совета звери галдели; одни нервно метались из стороны в сторону, другие переминались с лапы на лапу на ветках, третьи сохраняли мрачное спокойствие. Даже волк Акелла, уже три года как предводитель джунглей, не лежал, положив лапа на лапу, а сидел, напряженно всматриваясь в многоликую стаю.  
Багира был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы иметь право голоса, и достаточно мудрым и деятельным, чтобы быть приглашенным в Совет стаи. Он сидел, обвившись хвостом, спиной к камню Совета, огромному валуну. Рядом с Багирой расположился его близкий друг, кудлатый древесный медведь Балу, воспитатель молодняка. Двое порой склоняли головы друг к другу, чтобы пошептаться о происходящем.   
Тигры тоже были здесь. Один из них, матерый самец с порванным ухом, вальяжно лежал чуть в стороне от камня, показывая этим обособленность и пренебрежение к Совету и общей панике. Как Багира успел разведать, это был отец того самого подростка, с которым ему довелось увидеться всего раз и чьи глаза он никогда уже не сможет забыть. И который сидел рядом с другими тиграми, стараясь переплюнуть остальных в напыщенности. Если бы не важность сбора, Багира бы прыснул, рассматривая эти приподнятые брови, прикрытые глаза и вытянутую брезгливую мордаху.   
«Тоже мне, принц!»  
— М-м? — Балу повернул к другу мохнатую голову и повел круглыми ушами.  
Багира только кивнул на тигров. Балу скептически усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Что же нам делать?! Что теперь делать?! Этот бешеный слон вытопчет все джунгли! — верещали бандерлоги.  
— Да вам чего бояться! — рявкнула на них волчица Ракша.  
— Он уже повалил одно дерево! — надрывались бандерлоги.  
Багира отметил, что на совете не было многих слонов и большей части волков. Он знал, что в этот миг те пытаются держать пришлого бешеного слона как можно дальше от сердца джунглей. Убить его уже пытались, но в итоге погиб слон Гахи, пораженный бивнями в печень, и два волка: одного безумец затоптал, а второго ударил о дерево с такой силой, что переломал все кости. Теперь к бешеному слону боялись подступиться и лишь контролировали его передвижение, то и дело дразня и отманивая со звериных троп, ведущих к сердцу джунглей, а потом удирая во все лопатки.  
И вот был срочно собран Совет стаи. Требовалось решить, как убить бешеного слона с наименьшими потерями.  
Матерый тигр поднялся и зарычал, требуя внимания.  
— Говори, Суджри, — сухо сказал Акелла, вызвав насмешливый взгляд главы тигров, говорящий: «Мне не нужно твоё разрешение. Но я не хочу сейчас убивать тебя, чтобы поставить на место».  
— Слушайте меня! — рявкнул тигр. — Я скажу, что делать с бешеным слоном. По соседству с нами живут люди. Нужно выманить безумца на их деревню. Пусть они поубивают друг друга.  
Звери загомонили. Громче всех верещали бандерлоги и тявкали шакалы.  
Багира прыгнул вперед гибкой черной молнией и замер, мерцая желтыми глазами на стаю. Гвалт быстро стих.  
— Что скажешь, Багира? — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.  
Пантера сощурился и обвел взглядом зверье, чуть задержавшись на молодом тигре.  
— Деревня рядом с нами слишком мала. Обезумевший слон, разъяренный и сильный, нападет внезапно. Он успеет уничтожить большую часть хижин, затопчет человеческих детенышей, раздавит самок. И даже если самцы смогут остановить его копьями и убить, потом они отомстят всем нам. Они подожгут джунгли или начнут жестокую охоту.  
— Что предлагаешь? — велел продолжать Акелла.  
— Нужно выманить слона к обрыву у водопада. Когда разъедаемый яростью атакующий слон окажется на краю, то сам свалится с высоты и разобьется о камни.  
— Кто возьмется выманить слона к обрыву? — крикнул строго Акелла. — Кто достаточно ловок, чтобы самому избежать гибели?  
Всем зверям было ясно, что на такое способны лишь кошачьи: тигры или пантеры.  
— Я всё сделаю, — сказал Багира.  
— Тогда не медли, — сказал Акелла под всеобщий выдох облегчения.

Багира несся во всю прыть, а бешеный слон наступал ему на пятки, и пантера начинал опасаться, что переоценил свои силы.   
Безумец сипел, из раззявленного рта хлопьями летела пена, когда он тряс головой и истошно трубил; белк **и** покраснели от лопнувших сосудов, глаза источали лишь желание убить. Слон преследовал очередную жертву, чтобы выместить на ней свою боль, ненависть и ярость.   
Зверя было жаль, ведь не по своей воле он стал таким, но ничто уже не могло спасти его самого. Требовалось лишь, чтобы он ушел один, не забрав с собой еще множество жизней.  
Багира ощутил чей-то взгляд, уловил движение сбоку, но отвлекаться было некогда.   
Вот и обрыв! Пантера замер, поджидая несущуюся на него громадину. Сердце колотилось под самым подбородком, словно бы молило: «Выпусти меня, я хочу спастись, а ты пропадай, раз жить надоело!» Слон надвигался, как скала, как катящийся с безумной скоростью огромный тёмно-серый валун.   
«Рано... Стой. Рано...»  
Вот уже можно различить проступившие на тонких ушах-опахалах темные сосуды. И трещины на бивнях. И мозоли на плоских стопах. Земля подпрыгивала и содрогалась.  
«Пора!»  
Багира резко ушёл в сторону, чуть не поскользнулся на кромке обрыва со страху и еще раз далеко отпрыгнул. Слон с истошным рёвом сорвался в пропасть, масса огромного тела не позволила ему остановиться, хоть в последние мгновения он понял, что попал в ловушку и попытался затормозить. От него осталось две глубоких траншеи, уводящих в клокочущую бездну.   
Багира сел, чувствуя, что ноги его не держат. Он был на волосок от гибели и если бы рассчитал свой маневр неверно, слон затоптал бы его или утянул с собой к смерти.   
— Это было впечатляюще.  
Багира мгновенно развернулся на голос, оскалился, шерсть на хребте встала дыбом.  
— Эй-эй, — тигр шарахнулся назад и миролюбиво поднял лапу. — Слоны на сегодня закончились. Это всего лишь я.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Багира был всё еще слишком нервным, чтобы успокоиться быстро, и яростно лупил себя по бокам хвостом.  
— Шел за тобой. Думал подстраховать. На всякий случай. Вдруг что-то пошло бы не так.  
Багира от удивления перестал злиться и сел, таращась на подростка. А потом растянул губы в ленивой ухмылке, стараясь, чтобы они не подрагивали мелко.  
— О да, ты мог бы помочь. Вышел бы перед бешеным слоном и сказал: «Пади ниц! Перед тобой принц джунглей!» Он умер бы со смеху. И я вместе с ним.  
Тигр сердито сузил глаза.   
— У меня был другой план, — процедил Шерхан. — Если бы слон догнал тебя, я запрыгнул бы ему на спину и расцарапал глаза. Чтобы он не видел больше, за каким наглецом гонится.  
С этими словами тигр гордо удалился. Багира озадаченно посмотрел ему в спину.

*** 

Сезон дождей начался раньше обычного. В воздухе стояло паркое марево, кроны деревьев огибал ленивый туман.  
Багира стелился по ветвям, преследуя трусящего по тропе буйвола. Капли дождя текли по красноватой шкуре зверя, росой блестели на круто изогнутых рогах.   
Багира раздул ноздри, чувствуя, как разгорячен зверь, как сладко пахнет его кровь, быстро бегущая по венам. До одури захотелось напиться её, вонзить клыки в глотку быка, а потом распахнуть пасть — и пусть ароматная тягучая кровь хлещет... Нельзя торопиться, нельзя совершить ошибку. Терпение... Терпение...  
Вдруг на Багиру шлепнулось что-то длинное и плоское и обвило жилистое тело пантеры. Багира выкрутил голову, ощерился и отчаянно зашипел: он терпеть не мог змей, а на него приземлилось не что иное, как древесная змея, мокрая и холодная.  
— Слезай с меня! — Багира замахал лапами, чтобы скинуть с себя змею, и сам поскользнулся и полетел вниз с ветки. Он успел сгруппироваться и приземлился на все четыре точки, но буйвол услышал шорох веток и обернулся. Заметив хищника, он нагнул вниз голову с мощными рогами и принялся рыть землю копытом. Охота была испорчена. Древесная змея мигом стекла с Багиры и исчезла в высокой траве. Пантера проводил её бегство мрачным взглядом, а потом повернулся к буйволу. Тот выбил из земли очередной рыхлый, глинистый ком и помчался на своего охотника. Багира понял, что ему остается только бежать, когда из кустов выпрыгнул тигр и вцепился в спину и круп буйвола когтями. Бык тут же забыл о мишени перед собой и закрутился на месте, яростно ревя и мотая тяжелой башкой в попытке достать обидчика, полосующего когтями шкуру на боках.  
Багира думал было бежать, оставив этих двоих наслаждаться друг другом, но заметил, что лапы молодого тигра слабеют, не выдерживают бешеных рывков и прыжков быка из стороны в сторону, и хоть морда и лапы хищника были красны от крови жертвы, он рисковал свалиться и погибнуть от тяжелых копыт.  
«Мне-то что?» — сердито спросил себя Багира, а сам уже бежал к месту побоища. Он замер на почтительной дистанции, выжидая момент, внимательно следя за бешеной пляской быка. Тигр уже болтался в воздухе, держась за шкуру лишь передними лапами, и острые концы рогов направлялись ему прямо в живот.  
Багира прыгнул вперед и вгрызся в глотку буйвола, полоснул когтистой лапой по морде, рассекая упругий нос и красный от ярости глаз. Пантера услышал треск собственных челюстей, когда сжал их изо всех сил на гортани быка и вырвал огромный кусок плоти.  
Прыжки добычи сразу угасли, бык шатнулся в одну сторону, в другую, и наконец тяжело, с мучительным стоном рухнул на землю. Багира только-только успел отскочить, иначе туша придавила бы его. Он попытался отдышаться, весь залитый кровью. Вот так насмешливо судьба исполнила его желание и утолила голод.   
Тигр с усталым стоном приподнялся на крупе быка.  
— Что, принц. Поохотился? — усмехнулся Багира.  
Шерхан посмотрел на него помутневшими зелеными глазами. Выглядел он так, словно наелся переспелых и полежавших на солнце диких слив, чей сок стал терпким и дурманящим разум.  
— Поохотился, — хмуро согласился Шерхан.  
— Не рановато ли тебе — на быка?   
Тигр сердито зарычал, наморщив нос и растопырив усы.  
— Тебе, значит, можно, а мне нет?  
Багира удивился.  
— Ты опять за мной следил? Зачем? Разве так ведет себя принц?  
Шерхан насупился, но шерсть на загривке улеглась.  
— Принц себя как хочет, так и ведет. Мне было скучно. Вот, захотел за тобой последить. Ты же не заметил меня, верно?  
Это было так. Но признаваться, чтобы мальчишка загордился — вот еще не хватало.  
— Так зачем на быка полез? Хотел добычу мою перебить?  
Тигр слез с мертвой туши, уважительно обогнув рога.  
— Видишь ли, мне показалось, что твоя добыча вот-вот затопчет тебя. Я не захотел, чтобы ты умер. Поэтому и вмешался.  
Багира сузил глаза, рассматривая ставшую смущенной под этим взглядом тигриную морду.  
— Защищал меня? Хмм.  
Он приблизился к тигру и почти ткнулся ему в нос своим. Растерянные зеленые глаза забавляли — и притягивали.  
— Ну и... — Багира обошел сидящего тигра вокруг, — как нам теперь делить добычу?  
Шерхан усмехнулся.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал он бесхитростно. — Возьми лучшие куски.  
Багира едва не рассмеялся. Какой наивный мальчишка. При этом строит из себя будущего царя. А он мил...  
— Хорошо, — охотно согласился Багира. Он был сильно голоден и до сражения с быком, а теперь и вовсе лапы подгибались. — Я возьму самое ценное, что есть у свободного зверя, — он слегка задел хвост Шерхана своим, тот дернулся, реагируя. — Печень, — тигр смотрел на него во все глаза, как завороженный. — И сердце.

Они оба насытились. Ели жадно, перепачкавшись в бычьей крови, еще горячей и чуть парящей в сыром воздухе. Потом они бросили останки падальщикам и вместе забрались в хитросплетение ветвей, укрылись от дождя за широкими листьями пальм.  
Багира вытянулся рядом с Шерханом, а тот нагнулся и широко лизнул его щеку.  
— Кровь осталась, — пояснил он.  
Багира пару мгновений смотрел на него, выбирая между ударом лапой и насмешливой тирадой. Но как-то само собой получилось, что принять решение он не успел. Тигр лизнул его рот, обдавая железистым запахом крови, Багира засопел в ответ и открыл пасть, впуская язык. Они пробовали кровь, запекшуюся на клыках друг друга, вылизывали языки. Багира видел обезумевший от крови и страсти зеленый глаз с растекшимся черным зрачком, слышал глухое дыхание Шерхана, чувствовал его гибкие мышцы под шкурой. Они стали тереться телами, сплели пружинистые хвосты. Они покусывали друг друга, нарочно пускали в ход когти, сперва прижимая мягкие подушечки, а потом выпуская «серпы», царапая ими шкуру.  
Потом Шерхан лапами придавил Багиру за бока к ветке, а тот задыхался и даже не думал сопротивляться. Он задрал хвост, как сделала бы самка, и задрожал, чуя на самом входе шершавый настойчивый язык.  
— Как ты пахнешь, — похотливо проурчал Шерхан и принялся лизать сильнее.  
— Рыжий пёс тебя покусай, — простонал Багира хрипло. — Осторожнее. Твой язык шершавый и царапает меня.  
Шерхан тут же понял свою ошибку, стал действовать аккуратнее. Его член напрягся и вытянулся на всю длину. Он был еще более шершавый, чем язык. Однако отступить ему было уже не по силам.  
Багира задирал узкую задницу, его хвост подергивался. Он был возбужден и весь пылал от страсти.  
— Давай. Хватит лизать меня. Приступай. Ты когда-нибудь спаривался?  
— Нет, — дрожащим голосом откликнулся Шерхан.  
— Тогда входи осторожно. Не рывком, хорошо?  
— Ладно, — а сам уже залез на Багиру и почувствовал своим острым навершием морщинистую, смоченную слюной дырочку. Он толкнулся внутрь. Было так тесно. Нутро пантеры крепко сжалось вокруг, стало больно. Тигр зашипел, оскалился. А Багира попытался помочь ему и потужился, хоть у самого перед глазами метался целый рой диких пчел.  
— Вот так, — прохрипел он. — Молодец. Можешь еще... немного...  
Шерхан подчинился.  
— Т-так?..  
— Оох! ...Дааа... Теперь начинай двигаться. Только плавно. Потерпи. Сейчас я привыкну к тебе и сможешь порезче...  
Багиру, ожидавшего чистого эгоизма, приятно удивило, что Шерхан его слушается. Ощущать внутри шершавый член было и больно, и экстатически приятно. Тигр заметно осторожничал, не желая повредить.   
«Ты ошибся в нем. Он и раньше вел себя как славный зверь. Хоть и заносчивый».  
Багира попробовал подвигаться сам, показывая неопытному любовнику, насколько глубокое проникновение может выдержать уже сейчас. Шерхан понял без лишних намеков и задвигал бедрами резче, до половины проникая в подставленную задницу. Багира кривился, скалился, порыкивал. Принимать Шерхана было больно, но вместе с тем очень правильно. Именно этого сейчас хотелось, жесткого, болезненного совокупления, способного вызвать наружу еще немного крови, интенсивного трения, тесного сплетения тел.  
Шерхан явно распробовал процесс, начал улавливать отклик своего партнера и взялся крепко поддавать бедрами сверху вниз, погружая член всё глубже. Багира зарычал от боли, запрокинул голову, но не остановил.  
— Про... дол... жай..! — простонал он сквозь яростные тычки Шерхана, заставлявшие всё его тело ерзать по толстой ветке.  
Окончательно осмелев, тигр насел на любовника и от души вцепился ему в загривок, вжимая в ветку и вынуждая еще гибче прогнуться, еще выше оттопырить зад, и принимаясь еще чаще и глубже потчевать его шершавым членом.  
Багира стерпел такую наглость, подчинился. Ему понравилось, как пользуется им тигр, жестко, но внимательно. Боль внутри тесно смешалась с удовольствием. Тигр двигался теперь так размашисто, что, казалось, вытягивает на излёте все внутренности своего любовника. Багира скулил под ним, вскрикивал, хрипел. А когда оргазм накрыл его — не смог издать и звука, изогнулся, запрокинул голову, растянул пасть в беззвучном рыке. Тигр дернулся в нем еще раз и еще, протяжно взрыкнул и повалился на Багиру, подминая под себя и распластывая по гладкой коре, собственнически удерживая его лапами.  
Багира нашел в себе силы столкнуть нахального тигра с себя и так уж вышло, что и с ветки. Гневный рык унесся вниз, ему вторили шлепки листьев-опахал. Багира с любопытством свесил голову, любуясь полетом мускулистого рыжего тела. Наконец Шерхан уцепился за ветку у самой земли и весь мокрый и сердитый посмотрел на Багиру.  
— Ты еще не поймал меня, принц! — крикнул Багира, готовый, если что, дать дёру. Но Шерхан не стал забираться назад на их ветку. Сердитое выражение сошло с полосатой морды, он усмехнулся, а Багире даже стало немного совестно за свою ребяческую выходку. Пока он думал, что бы сказать такое — одновременно едкое и сожалеющее — Шерхан ушел, скрылся за стеной дождя и мокрой листвы. 

***

Багира ошалел от запахов и звуков. Казалось, сам воздух напитался желанием и страстью, вся природа стонала, сплеталась ветвями, крыльями, хвостами, билась единым влюбленным сердцем... И пахла... Одуряюще, до темени в глазах, до частящего пульса, до тяжести в чреслах. Воздух весь пропитался феромонами, от силы которых голова шла кругом.  
После сезона дождей наступило цветение, а вместе с ним жажда жизни закипела в венах.  
Багира не мог успокоиться, кровь в нем бурлила, как в вулкане, и ни быстрый бег, ни скачки по ветвям, ни опасная охота не были достаточны.   
Тут он заприметил знакомого тигра — «Шерхан!» — и решил поохотиться на него. Багира крался следом за ярким всполохом, мелькавшим внизу под деревьями, выбирая момент поудачнее. Когда же тигр замер, прислушался, шевеля чуткими ушами с белыми пятнышками, Багира представил, как тот перепугается — и прыгнул. Но в последний миг Шерхан отскочил, и Багира приземлился не на его гибкую спину, как собирался, а в траву.  
Шерхан захохотал торжествующе.  
— На этот раз я тебя подловил!  
Багира пожал плечом.  
— Всего раз. Но... — он прошелся мимо Шерхана, едва не задев, и глянул через плечо, блеснул глазами игриво, — не поймал.  
Тигр было дернулся за ним следом, но Багира ловко вскарабкался на ближайшее дерево по шершавому, оплетенному лианами стволу, а оттуда перескочил на ветку, а там на соседнее дерево... Прислушался: конечно же, принц джунглей не мог упустить наглеца и погнался следом. Именно то, чего и хотелось, погони, скачки по деревьям, разгоняющей кровь, чувства полета, когда ветвь подбрасывает ввысь, и остается лишь парить до следующей твердой опоры, пружиня воздух хвостом.   
Впереди послышался шум водопада. Багира вел Шерхана именно туда, хотел показать ему радугу, поднимающуюся из капель воды, но тут он услышал еще один звук и насторожился. Чем ближе был край леса, тем напряженнее вслушивался в монотонный звук Багира, пытаясь вспомнить, что он значит.  
Он резко замер, обернулся к преследователю, но тот несся на него огромными скачками с ухмылкой от уха до уха.  
— Нет. Нет! Нет!!! Стой! — завопил Багира. — Дикие пчё..!  
Но Шерхан переменился в морде лишь тогда, когда уже врезался в свою «добычу». Они вдвоем сорвались с ветки и с испуганным рыком начали падение в реку. По пути они пролетели через роящихся пчел, пробужденных весной и опьяненных томным сладким ароматам дикой сливы. Махать лапами было бессмысленно, но сдержать инстинкты оказалось невозможно. Рассерженные пчелы щедро одарили обоих укусами.   
И когда наконец Багира и Шерхан упали в воду, разметав фонтаны брызг, когда удалось выбраться на поверхность воды, пантере было вовсе не до радуги. Он чувствовал себя жалким, облезлым котенком, шипел и скалился на воду, растопырив усы, с которых текли капли.   
— Идиот! — рявкнул он на Шерхана, и тигр виновато потупился.  
— Ты распалил меня погоней. Я знаю, что ты нарочно это сделал. И всё же, я виноват.  
Такое признание озадачило Багиру. Выходит, напыщенный эгоист не так уж безнадежен. К тому же и вид у тигра стал жалкий: одна из пчел хорошо приложила его в глаз и тот теперь отек, веко распухло и стало фиолетовым.  
— Давай сперва выберемся на сушу.  
Тигр, как оказалось, отлично плавал и был сильнее Багиры, поэтому лучше справлялся с течением. Он молча подплыл к пантере и немного поднырнул под него, поддерживая. Багира посмотрел благодарно в перекошенную от боли, одноглазую морду, и почувствовал легкий укол вины за свою ругань.  
На суше оба быстро отряхнулись, долго трясли лапами от брезгливости. Потом Багира указал Шерхану на место рядом с собой и занялся его глазом. Осмотр жала не выявил, но веко опухло сильно, раздувшись до размера яйца куропатки, и очевидно причиняло сильную боль.  
— Давай я пописаю тебе на глаз. Я слышал, это помогает.  
Шерхан дернулся:  
— Только попробуй! — а потом ухмыльнулся и сунулся мордой к Багире, муркнув: — Лучше поцелуй.  
Пантера сузил глаза, оценивающе посмотрев на него, а потом, «смилостивившись», медленно и осторожно провел языком по распухшему глазу.  
— Шшхххш! — зашипел, стиснув зубы, Шерхан. — Больно! У тебя язык шершавый!  
Багира удивился:  
— Сам попросил. Глупый принц.  
Шерхан сгреб его лапами и повалил на нагретый солнцем речной песок.

***

Багира спрыгнул с ветки и кинулся к Балу, сидящему у ствола баньяна, укрыв морду лапами.  
— Что случилось, друг мой?! — забеспокоился Багира и привычно потерся о медведя боком, стараясь утешить и прося поделиться горем. Таким несчастным Балу еще никогда не выглядел. Но в отличие от обыкновенного, медведь не обнял пантеру в ответ, а лишь сильнее сжался.  
— Ты помнишь волчонка Миксу?  
Багира напрягся, это была болезненная тема.  
— Да. Это тот, что пропал несколько дней назад, когда...  
— Когда я проводил урок о собирательстве, — горько сказал Балу. — Он был самым любопытным. Таким шустрым. И пропал... Увлекся наверняка — и пропал. Я так и не нашел его тогда. Все его искали, и никто не нашел.   
Багира молча слушал друга, а шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. По тону Балу он понял, что услышит что-то ужасное.  
— Сегодня я наткнулся на людей. Они разбирали свои ловушки. И из одной из волчьих ям вытащили Миксу. Он был вздувшимся, оплывшим. Давно мертвым.  
Багира потрясенно уставился на друга, а потом прижался к нему теснее.  
— Балу... Послушай меня, Балу. Ты ничего не смог бы сделать, даже если нашел бы его сразу. Волчьи ямы — это верная смерть. Он умер быстро. Не терзайся из-за того, в чем невиновен.  
Балу не реагировал, мрачно глядя на свешенные на живот передние лапы. Тогда Багира стал лизать его — в нос, в щеки, в уши.  
— Очнись, друг мой. Очнись. Вспомни, скольким ты помог. Подумай о тех, кто нуждается в тебе. В твоих знаниях, в твоей мудрости. Вот я, например. Кем бы я был, если бы не ты. Ты растил меня.   
Балу, увещеваемый Багирой, понемногу поднимал голову и наконец вздохнул горестно.  
— Я никогда не забуду Миксу.  
— Джунгли будут помнить его, — откликнулся Багира.

*** 

— Рыжего пса тебе в глотку, почему ты обнимался с этим медведем? — Шерхан догнал Багиру и толкнул в плечо лапой. Тот гневно посмотрел на тигра.  
— Что?! Я должен отчитываться перед тобой? С каких это пор!  
— Ты — мой! — рявкнул Шерхан.  
Багира злобно блеснул глазами, припал к земле, оскалился. Вся шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.  
— Только попробуй повторить — и я убью тебя. Я свободный. И ты не указ в моих действиях и желаниях.  
— Мой, — упрямо повторил тигр, а в следующий миг они, сцепившись, катались по траве. Кусались, царапались, совсем не игриво, до крови и яростных рыков. Потом отскочили друг от друга, когда крови в пасти стало слишком много, когда шкура затрещала под когтями. Они стояли, задыхаясь, один смотрел на другого с яростью, а тот на него — с обидой и болью.  
— Не ходи больше моими тропами, — процедил Багира и оставил гневно зарычавшего Шерхана одного.

***

Помяни рыжего пса — и он явится. Вместе с весной почти каждый год случалось нашествие гнусных прожорливых тварей, которые истребляли всё на своём пути. У джунглей было два пути: затаиться и переждать или принять бой. Советом стаи было решено драться. Родичи Шерхана оставили плебеев возиться с рыжими псами, а сами удалились в безопасный соседний лес. Шерхан же не смог уйти, боялся, что больше никогда не увидится с Багирой. Он решил найти своенравную пантеру и уговорить уйти с собой или утащить силой.  
Тигр метался по джунглям и то тут, то там сталкивался с рыжими псами, горстками прорвавшими оборону. Воздух провонял кровью и потрохами, и вычленить из этого месива запах Багиры не удалось.   
Наконец Шерхан наткнулся на место недавнего побоища. Множество рыжих собак было повержено на поляне под старым деревом, они лежали десятками, изорванные в клочья. Трава была скользкой и красной от крови. Но и живых оставалось немало. Двенадцать псов окружили израненную, изнуренную боем пантеру, едва держащуюся на ногах. Шерхан не сразу узнал Багиру и ещё раздумывал: помочь или уйти, а когда наконец узнал, глаза залило кровавой пеленой от ярости. Он кинулся на псов и рвал их когтями, втаптывал в землю сильными лапами, вырывал глотки клыками. Хоть и самому досталось от тварей, ран он не замечал, и когда переломил хребет последнему псу, швырнув его о древесный ствол, кинулся к пантере. «Только бы живой!»  
Багира лежал без сил, тусклыми глазами наблюдая за боем тигра. Когда тот подошел, он постарался растянуть изорванные губы в усмешку, болезненно сморщился, но все же закончил гримасу:  
— И это всё, на что ты способен?  
— Я любого убью за тебя, — сурово нахмурился тигр и лег рядом с Багирой, стал вылизывать его раны. Тот застонал, пнул лапой, хоть на это ушли последние силы.  
— Шершавый язык.  
Они одновременно вспомнили историю с пчелами и рассмеялись, Шерхан — с облегчением, Багира — со смесью боли и усталости.  
— Извини, что смеялся над тобой, когда ты укололся о Саги, — сказал вдруг Багира.  
— Да брось ты.  
— Нет. Я и сам, когда был детенышем, огрел его лапой. И так же завывал, как ты тогда.  
— Серьезно?  
Багира кивнул.  
— Ну знаешь, ты так весело смеялся надо мной, что я сразу в тебя влюбился.  
— Врешь.  
— Вру. Я влюбился в тебя через мгновение после того, как ты начал надо мной смеяться. Ты катался по траве, извивался. Я хорошо тебя рассмотрел и решил, что ты достоин быть моим.  
Багира насмешливо поднял рассеченную бровь.  
— Что ж. Вот, наконец, ты и догнал меня. Подкараулил в беспомощном состоянии. Так похоже на тебя, принц джунглей. Ну так давай, забирай свой приз.  
Шер-хан ткнулся в его лоб своим, а потом нежно и сладко лизнул в губы.


End file.
